Cheating Hearts :C
by fanficgirl85
Summary: Ikuto is forced in an engagement with Utau, while Amu is stuck in a relationship with Tadase, will this stop the to from being together, after a fateful meeting in a hotel! permision from nkitty29
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Me: So here it is guys, i hope you like it!_**

**_Ikuto: get on with the story_**

**_Amu: yeah, so i am dating Tadase Kun right...?_**

**_Me: yep you sure are..._**

**_Ikuto: what nooo!_**

**_Utau: do not fear love, you are with me!_**

**_Ikuto: please tell me that she is lying_**

**_Me: umm...you cheat on her...lets just start the story...Yoru?_**

**_Yoru: fanficgirl85 does not, in any way shape or form own Shugo Chara, if so there would be waaay more Amuto moments, and Amu would be 16 (a year younger than Ikuto), Tadase would be taller, there would be a lot more Kukai and Amu moments, plus Amu would not be boobless, and saaya would be bitchier!_**

**_Me: okay we get it O.o Xp_**

Amu believe it or not was afraid of many things.

Right now, her biggest fear was crawling her way. It walked on its eight hairy legs towards her. It looked at her with its big black eyes causing fear to run through her body.

She was scared. She couldn't move. Amu didn't like insects especially spiders. It walked over to her foot. Her foot! Then it happened, she screamed.

"Ah!" She started jumping around with the spider on her sneaker. "Get it off me! Get it off me!" She didn't care that she was in a public place. She didn't care she was in a hall of the hotel and that people were hearing her screams. Right now all she cared was getting that thing off her!

"Hinamori-san!" Running down the hallway of the hotel was a brunette. Trailing after him was a blonde boy. "Stop jumping, you might kill it."

What? He wanted to save that little demon? What about her?!

Tadase grabbed Amu from behind and held her down. "Kukai get the spider."

The boy kneed down and got his pet. "There…there, Chibi. You're safe now."

Amu stopped struggling and leaned into her friend. She looked in shock at the boy who held that hairy beast. "Th-tha-that thing is your pet?!" She pointed a finger at the creature who was comfortable in the hands of its owner.

Kukai smiled, "Come on Hinamori, just give Chibi a chance." He held the spider closer to the girl.

Amu stared with horror at the spider that was centimeters away from her face. It extended one of its legs towards her nose. She screamed again and this time Tadase couldn't hold her back.

"Ah!" Amu ran for it.

"Wait! Hinamori-san!" Tadase shouted after his girlfriend.

"Hinamori!"

She didn't care that her reputation might be ruined after tonight. She just didn't care about the cool and spicy image, she just wanted away from that spider! She grabbed the doorknob of her room and luckily she didn't lock it.

Tadase and Kukai looked at each other confusion. "Does she know that isn't her room?"

Amu threw herself on the bed of the hotel room. She wanted her school trip to be peacefully. She wanted to have a normal time with her friends. The pink haired girl buried her head in the pillow.

After a few minutes of just lying on the bed Amu felt relaxed again. Her heart beat went back to normal, she felt okay now. She decided it to time to go out again. She was suppose to have a meeting with her group for tomorrow's activities. It was then that Amu noticed something wrong.

"Where's my bags?" She remembered that she placed her bags next to her nightstand. There was nothing there. None of her belongings or the belongings of her roommate were there.

'_Wait…'_ Amu instantly got up. Her golden eyes searched the room. Her eyes widen. This isn't her room! She wasn't paying attention. She just walked into a random room thinking it was hers. Damn! She had to get out before she was caught. She ran towards the door, but was stopped by a voice.

"I smell a mouse…"

Amu's eyes widen at the sight in front of her. She gasped after all it wasn't everyday that you saw a boy naked with only a towel.

Her cheeks were burning up as her eyes looked over the blue haired boy's body. He had just stepped out of the shower. His skin was still wet. Droplets of water rolled down his perfect body down to the white pink striped towel. Amu was at lost of words. She leaned against the door for support. It was too much for her.

Ikuto smirked at her expression. "May I know why a little mouse is in my room?" His tone was teasing. He took a few steps closer to her.

She was cute. Ikuto couldn't help himself, but have a bit of fun. He saw her face around the hotel a lot, after all her room was only a few doors away from his. He was taken in by her adorable face. He was attractive to her. He made it his goal to meet her before his trip was over.

Amu was speechless. She didn't know what to say or do. "I-I..." She was trapped by this hot stranger. Odd, she didn't seem to mind too much…

"Aw, is the little mouse scared of the big black cat?" He kept on taunting her. He leaned in her closer and reached out to touch her cheek. Her skin was soft and warm.

Her heart started to beat faster in her chest. She melted into his touch. Her mind began to get clouded with naughty thoughts. Her body was heating up. He had such an affect on her.

"I-I'm sorry…" She whispered her words. She tried to look away from his memorizing blue eyes, but she couldn't. She just sank into a trance.

He was just gorgeous! How can you look away? Look away from that face? From that body that you just wanted to touch? Those arms, those abdominal muscles, that chest…

The smell of his washed body wrapped around her making her feeble. The closer he got the weaker she became. Her cheeks were already red from blushing and her breathing became heavier and faster.

"Do you like what you see Amu-chan?" She didn't know when, but he was close enough to whisper his question in her ear. His breath tickled her skin. It sent shivers up her spine. She unconsciously moved closer to his warmth.

His tongue licked over her earlobe, he nibbled a bit. "Ple-please…" She placed a hand on his bare chest. Damn it, she didn't know his name and already he was making her lose control. She couldn't sink any lower or else she'll…

"Please what?" He continued whispering in his sensual erotic tone. "Please continue or please stop?" He licked over her skin again. He earned a moan from her.

"I'll take that as sign to continue." His licks became kisses as his lips traced down her neck. Amu couldn't help but give into the kisses. Her body reacted on its own.

His lips weren't the only things having fun, but his hand too. One hand was pressed against the door while the other had its fun. His hand trailed down her small body, touching her curves taking in every detail. Though, he wasn't happy about her clothes. His hand slipped underneath her shirt to her bare body. It traveled lower to her shorts…

Her body became addicted to his touch. She arched her body wanting more. From her lips escaped more cries of pleasure. They were music to his ears. His hormones started to act up. He pressed his naked body against her small one. The towel that covered him was so loose; it could come off with a single tug. Amu's mind went blank. Her arms hung on her sides as she let herself get lost in his kiss.

His lips captured her pink ones into a lustful kiss. He hungrily took her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth. He deepened the kiss not caring that his towel had fallen off.

Ikuto broke off the kiss. He stared down at the girl who looked up at his with dazed eyes. Her luscious parted lips were bruised by his dominating kiss. He wanted more and he knew that she wanted it too. His tongue licked over his lips, savoring her sweet candy taste.

"Why don't we continue this on the bed?" He pressed his hips against her, just to make sure she got the message.

Even though she had clothes on, she could feel every part of his naked body. _Every part…_

"I…I…" She was shuddering again.

"Ikuto!" There were knocks on the door. "Open up! I forgot my key!"

**_What will happen now...review to find out dun dun dun! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cheating hearts**

**Chapter 1**

**_Hey guys, just a quick note nkitty29 wrote the first chapter, but hasn't updated it for ages, so I asked her If I could adopt it and she said yes, starting from this chapter is my own, and I thought of the new ideas._**

**_Thanks for the lovely reviews, faves and follows!_**

**_Oh, and if you look on my profile you may see that there are two versions of this story an M and a T version. The M version will include the actual lemon, and the T version will just include fluff, the rest will be the same. So yeah, I hope you enjoy._**

"Ikuto!" There were knocks on the door. "Open up! I forgot my key!"

"Oh crap, hide under the bed, I will explain later okay Amu," Ikuto whispered to Amu, before making his way to the door to let the woman in.

Amu's POV

What the hell was I thinking, about to give myself up to that man!

I poked my head out from under the bed, to see a beautiful blonde lady at the door.

"Utau, what do you want now?" Ikuto asked in a rude manner.

"Three things, one why aren't you wearing a towel, two I am you fiancée so I have rights to come here, and three we only have a month before we get married. It is such a shame that papa said we could only marry if you were a virgin, otherwise we would have had sex by now," she replied, blushing at the sight of her half naked fiancée in front of her.

"Well I have to go for my shower, so wait outside, okay!" he replied, shooing the poor girl off.

Once she was gone, I crept up from under the bed, "Ikuto, she is your fiancée, try being a little nicer to her!"

"Does this not upset you, that you almost fucked a taken man?" he smirked.

"Well I have a boyfriend, so bye!" I raged, about to storm out of the room.

"Not so fast, let me explain, it was a forced engagement," Ikuto explained. "I love you Amu,"

"I love you to Ikuto, love at first sight...never knew that it existed!"

"Well anyway you should get going, unless of course you want to have a shower with me," he invited smirking.

**_This is where the stories get different: go to the M one for the lemon, and the T one for fluff, hell you could read both for all I care Xp_**

**"Could you not just stay here, and talk?" I asked him.**

**I think that we really connect, this could really be love at first sight, I wonder if he feels the same way, I hope that he does.**

**"Sure, why not, so tell me something about yourself Amu," Ikuto replied.**

**"Umm, I am 22 years old, I like the colour pink, I am dating someone called Tadase who I am stuck in a relationship with, every time I go to dump him something happens, what about you?" I started.**

**"I am 23 years old, love the colour blue, like cats, as you already know was forced into an engagement with Utau, oh and I am in love with Hinamori Amu," Ikuto smirked at the last part.**

**" love you to, about your engagement...what do you mean forced?" I stuttered, feeling myself blush heavily.**

**"Well my friend Kukai is in love with Utau, so I went and spoke to her for him. She instantly fell for me and her mother Saaya, sister Lulu and father Gozen decided we should marry. Of course I disagreed, but since they have a million dollar company and my father Aruto and mother Souko went missing, and took our family fortune with them, I have no choice. Gozen started threatening my friends and doing awful stuff like that, Lulu and Saaya always harmed the girls around me and Utau kept stalking me, until I agreed. But there is a loophole if I have sex with someone and can prove it, in other words get them pregnant, I do not have to marry Utau. Gozen said his daughter will only marry a virgin or at least someone they can pass off as a virgin. So if I was to marry Utau, but already have gotten you pregnant, your child would be the heir, as it is my firstborn," he explained.**

**"Oh, well Ikuto, I love you and I am willing to do whatever I can to keep us together, even if it means having a baby!" I cheered.**

**"Okay, let's go at it like rabbits!" Ikuto joked smirking.**

**"I I Ikuto, you damn perverted idiot, no now!" Amu sighed, shouting at him.**

**"So why are you even with Tadase?" Ikuto asked.**

**"Well, his brother worked for the mafia, and when Ami got kidnapped Kiseki said that he would kill Ami, unless I dated Tadase. Well don't get me wrong or anything Tadase is a great guy and all, but he always threatens me and we just don't click," I sighed.**

**"Oh well you have me now," he replied.**

**"Well I guess I do," I laughed, before his lips captured mine in another embrace.**


End file.
